The present disclosure generally relates to interactive display systems which can be used in, for example but without limitation, food and entertainment industry retail establishments, such as restaurants, bars, clubs, etc. For example, some of the embodiments disclosed herein can be used in conjunction with electronic menu boards and/or point-of-sale systems used in restaurants or bars, as well as other types of entertainment establishments, such as dance clubs, etc.
Recently, electronic displays have become more widely used in retail establishments in the food and entertainment industry. For example, many restaurants and bars have adopted electronic menu displays for listing the available menu items and, optionally, their respective prices. Such systems allow the operators to change the items listed and/or their price. Additionally, some systems allow users to choose to alternate the display of menu items and advertisements.